Malnos Coldstar
Physical Description Frosting air can be seen radiating from his cowl, behind this frost an intense gaze of bright green eyes can be seen. His armor is clean without even a blemish, but plentiful amounts Ice can be found in several spots of his armor and weapon. Not much stands out on his person, except for an odd looking charm hanging from his right wrist. History Malnos was a typical Blood Elf with a love for arcane magic, but he always had a desire for adventure. Shortly after the rise of his people in Azeroth his lust for adventure reached its peak. He traveled far and wide along the Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, and even adventured into the Outlands with his Horde brothers. After all of these adventures his thirst was still not quenched. The War Against the Lich King and His Army News quickly spread of the Lich King's awakening, the scourge began regular attacks against the capitals of Azeroth. The land was in turmoil once again. Like most blood elf Malnos held a hatred for all things scourge, it was without hesitance that he joined the forces of the horde against Icecrown Citadel. After the defeat of the Lich King most members of the horde returned home to Azeroth, but not Malnos. In a land with towering snow covered mountains, massive plains, and forest covered lands Northrend came to be a land of fantasy and this was something Malnos craved. He made his home Dalaran, and that would be where he remained for the coming years. Growing Affinity for Frost Magic During his time in Dalaran he began to see other mages use a type of magic that controlled elements of frost, Malnos' interest in this new-to-him type of magic grew. He began to study and train alongside mages who had an affinity to frost magic. He soon stopped his practice of Arcane magic and made a personal commitment to the use of frost magic. His elfin brothers gave him the name Coldstar because of this. The Cataclysm His time of peace and training was cut short three years after his move to Dalaran when a Cataclysm known as Deathwing came to the lands of Azeroth. He would once again battle alongside his brothers and sisters of the horde against this new enemy of the world, but this time he had the power of the frost elements at his command. The fall of Deathwing was inevitable with the might of two divided worlds coming together to strike his plight from the land. A New Land Two years after the fall of Deathwing the tyranny of Garrosh Hellscream continued to grow, and this only worsened after the discovery of the once mist-cloaked Pandaria. This new land is where Malnos would be found fighting against a new enemy; the Sha. Once again the forces of both the Horde and the Alliance came together to rid a plight from their land, and like most tyrannical leaders the Sha Corrupted Garrosh fell and was imprisoned. In this newly peaceful land of Pandaria his powers grew, and he waited to see what adventures would arise... Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Scryers Category:Mages